Waiting For Justice
by Shewritesforyou
Summary: Every wonder what would happen after the entire A-Team was revealed? The four liars go to court to lock their newly unmasked stalkers and discover their interior motives. How does the entire town of Rosewood take this newly gained information? Or better yet, how do they deal with knowing the people they shared everything with, made them lose it all?
1. The Day Of

**Every wonder what would happen after the entire A-Team was revealed? The five liars go to court to lock their newly unmasked stalkers and discover their interior motives. How does the entire town of Rosewood take this newly gained information? Or better yet, how do they deal with knowing the people they shared everything with, made them lose even more?**

**July 6, 2014: The Day Of;**

"Today, we witness the case of four teenage girls who have been stalked and tormented for the last 2 years. Their best friend and clique leader, Alison DiLaurentis, who had gone missing almost 3 years ago, has returned, only to learn that she had been faking her own death in order to protect herself from an anonymous messenger who had been sending threatening texts to her. Now today, the whole town of Rosewood gather at the courthouse in order to witness and hear the real story of what happened. And let me tell you something, after today, this town and the people will _never_ be the same."

"And that's a wrap! Let's head inside." The cameraman shouts.

Arias POV:

"We have to tell them everything. We can't leave anything out, even if it's illegal. If they want the truth, we'll give it to them." I respond.

Hanna shakes her head in disagreement. "That's not a good idea. We could get locked up for ages if they know everything! What about Ezra, Aria? Do you really want him to go to jail?"

I think about it for a minute before I respond. "Of course not! But if this ends our torture and we finally tell the truth, then we won't have to carry around guilt for the rest of our lives. I'm sick of living life not knowing what's gonna happen next or who's going to be the next person to drop dead. I want our family and friends to be safe, including us." Tears start to make their way to my eyes. "Just think, we will finally be free from A's wrath. We can finally live our life."

"Of course I want that Aria. All of us do. But what's the long term consequences of our decision? The people we love might end up in jail, or even worse, dead. A's probably not the only person who wants us gone, Aria!" Hanna yells.

"Then we make a deal." Hanna looks at me cautiously. "We'll tell them our story on one condition. No one we goes to jail, only the people who physically hurt us. They get to know what went on, on _our_ conditions." I say while the tears make their way down my cheeks.

"Fine. But if any of this comes back to bite us in the butt, then I'm blaming you!" Hanna glared at me and then stormed out of the room.

"She's right, you know." Emily spoke up. "We could get in a lot of trouble for some of the things we've done."

"I know! Okay? I know!" I started yelling. "Don't you think it scares me too? Not knowing what's gonna happen after today? I scared too Em! Okay? I get it! But if we're gonna get the A-team locked up, then why not tell them everything and get it all over with?" I start wiping my tears furiously.

"Okay." Emily starts out. "Maybe this could be a good idea. Maybe it'll be okay in the end." She responds while looking over at me cautiously.

I shrug in response.

"So we've made a decision?" Emily cautiously says.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Oka-y." Emily stutters.

Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my new story. I know it's short, but I just wanted to give you guys some background on what's gonna happen in this story! (:


	2. Betrayed

**A/N: Okay! Before you read this chapter, I wanna point something out. The plaintiff, is the girls lawyer. The defendant is the a-teams lawyer! **

Chapter 2: In The Beginning.

"You ladies may head in now, they're ready for you!" A business looking women said. We nodded in return.

All of us took a deep breath before cautiously pushing the doors open, revealing a courtroom full of spectators and news casters. They all walked up to the front of the courtroom and sat down, waiting for the trail to start.

And that's when all five of them walked in. One of the girls even had the nerve to smirk at us.

When the A-team was revealed, we were all in shock. Not because we figured them out, but because of WHO they were.

The judge then hit the gavel and ordered to start the trail.

"To start the trail off, the plaintiff calls the defendants to the stand in order to testify agianst this crime. We would like to interrogate Ms. Vanderwaal first, your honor." Our lawyer declared.

The judge continued, "Mona Vanderwaal is being called to the witness stand. Please put your right hand over your heart and continue with the oath."

"So Mona," our lawyer started off, "what was your relation to Alison DiLaurentis?

Mona looked as if she was thinking about her answer. "She was the queen bee, and I was the nerd. It was basically written in the books for her to bully me. I tried to ignore it, I really did. Soon enough, it started to take its toll on me, I started getting thoughts about what I would do to her. How I would kill her. But then I decided that she should suffer first, so I bought a prepaid phone and started sending her cryptic messages. And I finally got what I wanted, for her to disappear. Not to sugarcoat it, though." She sent a smirk in our direction. Hanna looked as if she were about to cry, not that we would blame her.

"Did you ever think it would lead up to this? Her disappearing?" Our lawyer asked.

She half laughed. "Of course not. But it was fun watching her squirm with fear for once in her life. For once, she wasn't the fearless one, and it probably scared her. Not that I'm complaining."

Our lawyer took a minute to compile his thoughts. "And how did you feel after you heard the news about Alison?"

"I had mixed feeling of course, felt bad for her family, but not for her. She deserved _everything_ she got." Mona got a few unappreciative looks from the spectators.

"Okay. Thank you for your cooperation Mona." Our lawyer spoke to her while she slid off the stand and walked back to her table along with the others. You could tell she wasn't fazed at all with her confession. It _sickened_ me.

"The defendant calls Aria Montgomery to the witness stand." The judge announced.

I take a deep breath as I stood and walked over towards the witness stand._ This was it,_ I told myself. This is where I tell the world my story, _our_ story. If I just go up there, and state our conditions and then tell our story. It'll be over, they will go to jail and this will be over. _Finally_. I sit down and take the oath before the cross-examination starts.

"I have a request, before we start." I speak up.

"Yes, Ms. Montgomery?" The judge questioned.

"If we agree to tell the world our story, then we have some conditions." I started.

"And what are those _conditions_?" The judge asked.

"We don't want anyone sent to jail. Unless they physically hurt us in some way." I pleaded.

The judge looked towards the jury. "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know." The head of the jury commented.

"Well then, why don't we hold off this cross examination until tomorrow. Our next witness up to the stand, who pleads innocent against the plaintiff, is _Spencer Hastings_." The judge announced.

And THAT is where I stopped breathing. All the memories started flooding back to me.

Flashback:

_All I could see was black. I could faintly hear Hanna's sobs from beside me. I knew this was probably the end. The next thing that happened was a huge game-changer. _

_"Aw. Look at the hopeless girls! I love seeing you all squirm." Toby started out. _

_"I'm sorry." Spencer cried. "This is all my fault." _

_"Spencer, no it's not." I tried to reason with her. I tried to face her, but me being tied up and all I could barely breath without my body aching._

_"No really," Spencer stood up. "It's all my fault." I whipped my head up toward her, painfully I must add, and was shocking to see her stand up while throwing a smirk in our direction. _

It was her. The one who betrayed us, all of us. And I couldn't get it out of my mind.

A/N: Don't forget to review! It would mean a lot! Who else do you think will be on the A-Team?


End file.
